


Устоять невозможно

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Страж Амелл пытается подружиться со Стэном





	Устоять невозможно

      Когда Солона краем глаза заметила, как Алистер неуверенно вертит в руках статуэтку, до боли похожую на резной тотем, что она недавно подарила Стэну, то не придала этому особого значения. В конце концов, Алистер с самого их возвращения из Орзаммара болтал, не останавливаясь, про увиденного в лавке заводного големчика. Стэн мог и не выдержать.  
  
      Но когда она купила задорого картину, изображающую взбирающуюся на колесницу королеву Мойру, а потом увидела этот портрет в вещах Алистера, то её начало разбирать зло. Тотем хотя бы случайно нашелся среди наваленного в Глубинных тропах мусора. И за него не пришлось два часа торговаться на солнцепёке с гномом, которого совершенно точно выгнали со всех деревенских ярмарок за грабительские цены и непробиваемую упёртость..  
  
      — Стэн! — сердито окликнула она, быстрым шагом приближаясь к занятому установкой шатра кунари.  
  
      Он коротко кивнул, давая понять, что услышал её, но подниматься не стал, лишь чуть медленнее стал наматывать бечеву на колышек.  
  
      — Зачем ты отдал картину ему?!  
  
      Солона указала подбородком в сторону раскрытых сумок Алистера, и торчащего из одной из них завёрнутого в холстину прямоугольника.  
  
      — Это мать его отца, — спокойно проронил Стэн. — Для вас, людей, это важно.  
  
      — Да какая разница? — запальчиво всплеснула руками Солона. — Я эту картину выбирала для тебя, а не для Алистера!  
  
      Стэн бросил на Солону долгий взгляд снизу вверх, но промолчал. Она смутилась, продолжила спокойнее:  
  
      — Не делай так больше, пожалуйста. Мне неприятно, что ты отдаешь мои подарки другим людям. Словно тебе безразлично, что это от меня. То есть, — поправилась Солона, — словно они для тебя не важны...  
  
      Стэн, сохраняя невозмутимое молчание, медленно кивнул. Даже если он заметил невольную двусмысленность в словах Солоны — он это не прокомментировал.  
  
      После этих недоразумений Солона старалась подбирать в подарок технично исполненные полотна, желательно нейтрального содержания. С изображением персонажей из старинных легенд или невинных девочек-пастушек в окружении живописных пейзажей. Можно сказать, ей пришлось научиться разбираться в изобразительном искусстве, чтобы просто сделать приятное Стэну.  
  
      ...Забавно, когда много думаешь о чьём-то увлечении — в какой-то момент обнаруживаешь, что начинаешь лучше его понимать..  
  
      Например, любовь Зеврана к простым линиям золотых и серебряных слитков, его пояс из расплющенных драгоценных колец и едва заметная горькая улыбка, возникающая на его губах — куда лучше говорили о характере эльфа, чем его бесконечная болтовня об Антиве.  
  
      Перед отправлением из Рэдклиффа в Денерим Солона и Стэн почти весь вечер провели в галерее Эамона перед картиной в изящной серебряной раме, на которой было изображено тридцать две орлейские фарфоровые супницы. Совершенно одинаковые. Картина хранилась в герметичном шкафу-хранилище, словно это великое сокровище и центральный экспонат коллекции, собираемой эрлессой Изольдой.  
  
      Чем больше они разглядывали картину, тем сложнее становилось понять: чем она так ценна? В чем её смысл? В безликости произведённых на мануфактуре предметов? В пошлости и одинаковости следования моде? В бездушии окружающих бытовых предметов — или наоборот, в призыве замечать и любить то, что тебя окружает?  
  
      После долгого — никогда они ещё так долго не беседовали — разговора, они сошлись во мнении, что хотя содержание картины по-орлейски вычурно и странно, но ювелирная точность и уверенность написания полностью затмевают само изображение.  
  
      К сожалению, вскоре на галерею был совершён дерзкий налёт — неизвестные проходимцы пробрались в замок, избили немногочисленных после нашествия живых мертвецов стражников и разбили шкаф-хранилище. Жемчужина собрания пропала.  
  
      Зато у Зеврана появились кровоподтёк на скуле, а у Стэна — новый тубус.  
  
      Эрлессу Изольду, как коллекционера, было жаль, но что уж поделать... Картины, которые нравились Стэну — встречались крайне редко.  
  
      Устоять было невозможно.  



End file.
